Sonhos Perdidos
by Lady-Sophie
Summary: A dor de um amor não correspondido é demais para Kagome. Ela resolve voltar para a sua era e esqueçer InuYasha, mas será que conseguirá? E InuYasha, conseguirá esquecela?
1. Pensamentos

Amor é um sentimento tão antigo quanto o tempo. O homem já está fadado a senti-lo dês do momento em que nasce. Não há uma pessoa que já não tenha sentindo amor por uma pessoa, um objeto ou um animal... Ele já faz parte da nossa existência. Mas o que é esse sentimento afinal? Uma palavra? Um mito? Uma dádiva? Uma maldição?

Kagome se sentou e suspirou. A lua brilhava intensamente, todo local estava banhado em sua luz prateada. Alguns vaga-lumes voavam em torno de um lago, a garota os observou. Eles pareciam dançar sobre o nada. Faziam voltas, rodopios, saltos, deixando formas douradas no ar por alguns segundos.

-Você está bem Kagome?-Sango perguntou se sentando ao lado da garota.

-Hã?- Kagome falou surpresa, a dança dourada dos vaga-lumes parecia ter hipnotizado-a.

-Você está bem? Está parecendo meio perdida.

-Ah não, não. Eu estou bem só estava pensando um pouco.

-Entendo...-Sango disse. Sabia bem o que a amiga estava pensando...Ou melhor, sabia em quem ela estava pensando.

-O Inu-Yasha já voltou?- Kagome perguntou fazendo Sango confirmar sua hipótese.

-Ainda não.

-Ah...

-Kagome por que você se maltrata assim?

-Como assim?

-Não se faça de boba, por que você não foi com ele?

-A Sango, ele não ia querer a minha presença.

-O que importa? Você devia ter ido com ele mesmo assim!

-Não, acho que não...

-Kagome...-Sango falou. Uma raiva começou a tomar conta dela.

"Inu-Yasha seu estúpido! É só sentir a presença da Kikyou que você já sai correndo!" Pensou indignada.

-Não fique assim Sango.-Kagome disse percebendo a raiva nos olhos da amiga.-Eu escolhi esse caminho.

-Eu não te entendo Kagome... Realmente eu não entendo.

-Ás vezes nem eu me entendo.

-Por que você continua com o Inu-Yasha? Por que se machucar assim?

Kagome ficou calada e Sango já estava pensando que ela não iria responder, mas num sussurro ela começou:

-O Inu-Yasha escolheu a Kikyou. Ele deixou isso claro, mas eu... Não suportava a idéia de não vê-lo mais...

-Mas sofre da mesma maneira.

-Sim. Mas é diferente.

-Como assim?

-Toda a noite eu penso se não seria melhor ir para a minha era e esquece-lo. Mas quando vejo o rosto dele...

-Vê que não conseguiria esquece-lo...

-É.- Disse dando um triste sorriso.

-Kagome... Eu... –Sango suspirou- Eu não sei o que dizer.

-Não precisa dizer nada.

As duas ficaram alguns minutos paradas olhando para o nada. Uma leve brisa noturna agitou algumas folhas secas no chão. A lua era refletida levemente no lago.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?-Miroku perguntou se metendo no meio das duas.

-Hã?Nós? Não estamos fazendo nada.-Kagome disse.

-Deu para perceber... Mas está ficando frio, venham para a fogueira.

-Já vamos.

Kagome lançou um último olhar no lago antes de ir para a frente do fogo.

Continua... 

**_Hello! Pessoal eu escrevi esse pequeno inicio, mas eu não sei se irei continuar. Muitas pessoas já devem ter escrito algo parecido, por isso nem espero mais de 2 comentários. Mas quem ler e gostar comente tá? Eu preciso saber se vai ter algum fim continua essa fic. É só!_**

**_Até! (Ou não XP)_**


	2. Decisão

_Desconhecido_...

Uma palavra que desperta vários sentimentos, como a curiosidade, ou receio... E até medo. O homem tem a mania te tentar entender tudo a sua volta. Tentar desvendar grandes mistérios, mesmo que não tenham solução pelo simples fato de temer o que não lhe é acessível... O Futuro. Mas dentre os maiores mistérios da terra, o homem é o maior de todos. Isso significa que ele deve temer a si mesmo?

O fogo crepitava alegremente, iluminando o local a sua volta. O vento soprava entoando uma espécie de canto, empurrando as folhas das árvores. A figura esguia de uma garota podia ser vista encolhida em um canto.

Seus olhos olhavam perdidamente para o fogo. Sua expressão estava séria e alguns fios de seu cabelo negros caiam sobre o seu rosto. Ela estava abraçada a suas pernas, devido ao frio e respirava vagarosamente.

"Inu-Yasha..." Ela pensou tristemente "Onde você está?".

Já esperava pelo hanyo há horas. Sango e Miroku já estavam dormindo e ela queria fazer o mesmo, ficar acordada só a fazia ficar mais preocupada e agoniada.

Relembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Sango anteriormente.Será que Inu-Yasha era mesmo tão necessário em sua vida? Talvez sim... Talvez não...

Algo nele lhe causava uma sensação esquisita. Era como se estivessem fazendo cócegas em seu coração. E quando falava com ele, tocava nele... Um monte de sentimentos opostos, calma, ansiedade, medo, alegria, começavam a alcança-la. Sabia que gostava muito do hanyo... Mas será que ele valia toda a dor que ela sentia? Claro que havia sido uma escolha dela... Mas será que tinha sido a certa?

Eram muitas perguntas e a garota não sabia a resposta de nenhuma. Olhou para o céu estrelado. A imagem de Inu-Yasha beijando Kikyou veio a sua cabeça junto com uma pontada em seu coração. Sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas. Por que estava chorando? Por que estava chorando por um... Um bobo?

Idéias começaram a vir em sua cabeça. Não agüentava mais isso... Não agüentava ver seu amor com outra. A dor de um amor não correspondido... Era muito grande. Será que ele sentia algo por ela? Ás vezes chegava a pensar que sim, mas em momentos como aquele... A resposta era outra. Do que valeria a pena sofrer por um amor impossível? Inu-Yasha era um meio-youkai e, quando pudesse, se tornaria um completo. Não havia lugar para ela nessa vida que ele levaria.

Tomou uma decisão. Iria embora. Assim que o sol nascesse... E não voltaria. Dessa vez seria para sempre.

Continua... 

**Caracas... O capitulo ficou minúsculo O.O ... Desculpem-me, mas só saiu isso aí da minha cabeça. Mal tenho tido tempo para me sentar... T-T... Não queria deixar ninguém esperando, mas foi inevitável, a escola está barra pesada...**

**Mas mesmo com todos esses empecilhos espero que vocês continuem lendo... Estou gostando de escrever essa fic (Não é mentira, to gostando sim! v.v) . Fiquei boba de ver quantas reviews recebi... Tava esperando só umas duas... Mas agora eu acho que sou vou receber essa quantidade mesmo XP.**

**Apesar de demorar um pouco (UM POUCO? ¬¬) eu vou continuar essa fic até o fim! o/**

**Até!**


	3. Adeus

Nada na vida nada é eterno, todos sabemos disso, mas ao depararmos com esta realidade na nossa vida, ela pesa mais do que qualquer coisa.

Saber que nunca mais veremos determinada pessoa, causa uma dor muito forte no nosso coração. Uma dor sufocante e agonizante, que piora devido há um sentimento que nunca morre em nós: _a esperança._ Por mais que fiquemos repetindo a dura verdade, sempre um pedaço de nós espera que ela seja mentira.E para piorar todos nós teremos que dar adeus algum dia, para um parente, para um amigo, ou para um amor...

O sol nasceu melancolicamente sobre as belas colinas verdes. Sua luz dourada se espalhava pela terra, iluminando os campos e casas. Entre as belas árvores, um grupo descansava. Os raios do sol atravessavam as copas das plantas e iluminavam os rostos das pessoas adormecidas.

Inu-Yasha olhou para todos e suspirou um tanto emburrado. Sentou-se encostado em uma árvore e fechou os olhos. Sua noite tinha sido cansativa, tinha procurado pela bela sacerdotisa –inutilmente- a noite inteira. Aos poucos sentiu sua mente relaxar e finalmente dormiu, mas por pouco tempo.

Kagome terminou de arrumar as suas coisas e olhou em volta, olhou para Sango e Miroku. Gostava tanto deles, sabia que podia contar com eles para qualquer coisa e esperava que eles vivessem felizes, era uma pena que não poderia ver o casamento dos dois. Olhou para Shippou, o pequeno youkai raposa, ela o considerava um irmão, gostava muito dele também, não iria acordar seus parceiros, não queria dar adeus para eles, ia ser muito doloroso, era melhor partir em silêncio.

Seu olhar parou finalmente em Inu-Yasha. Ficou parada por alguns segundos, será que realmente estava tomando a decisão correta? Bem, agora não dava mais para voltar... Ou dava? Não, era melhor não, já tinha tomado sua sua mochila atrás das costas e caminhou lentamente para o poço.

"Que estranho..." Pensou "Devia estar me sentindo mais leve, afinal, estou me livrando de um peso!", mas ela sentia o oposto, parecia que a garota caminhava para sua própria execução.

Parou diante de seu destino e suspirou. Seus olhos varreram o local a sua volta, como ia sentir falta daquele cenário, da aldeia... Da vovó Kaede... Tudo aquilo já fazia parte de sua vida. Quando chegava lá, parecia estar retornando para casa.

Havia vivido tantas coisas nesse tempo... Tantas aventuras... Mas agora tudo aquilo não passaria de um sonho. Tudo o que ela sentira e passara lá, não passariam de simples e doces lembranças.

Voltou a encarar o poço, o poço onde tudo havia começado. Tocou seu rosto, lágrimas escorriam inconscientemente de sua face. Balançou a cabeça, tinha que prosseguir, não queria sofrer mais. Com um gesto rápido entrou no poço, a fim de se livrar daquela terrível sensação de perda.

Continua... 

**Mais um capitulo pequenino... Mas fazer o que? Tenho me esforçado tanto para escrever minhas fics, mas parece que mesmo assim ta difícil... **

**Só queria falar para o pessoal que está lendo continuar a ler ok? Eu esto demorando para postar, mas podem ter certeza de que eu vou continuar... Eu amo escrever essas fics T-T.**

**Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews, infelizmente não vou poder responde-las... O que é ridículo pois foram poucas, mas meu tempo realmente está curto.**

**É só ok? Ah sim, e respondendo uma pergunta: essa fic é Kagome & Inu-Yasha ta? E se eles vão ficar juntos no final... Bem, isso é só no final...**

**B-jos e me DESCULPEM pela DEMORA!**

**Bye! **


	4. Saúdades

A mente humana é difícil de se entender, ama e odeia, teme e admira, desacredita e tem fé, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O que seria o cérebro humano? Um conjunto de nervos e impulsos que movem nossa massa corporal? Uma criação de uma força maior que nos permite sentir o mundo a nossa volta? É algo na qual não temos controle? Nunca saberemos ao certo... E o coração? O que seria este órgão?

Uma massa se carne que faz nosso sangue correr, nossa alma, nossa essência? Será ele o culpado por essas confusões de sentimentos? Ou será simplesmente algo super valorizado em nossa sociedade? Amor já não teria se tornado um conceito essencial e até comercial nos dias de hoje?

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente. O calor do sol batia em seu rosto despertando-a de seus mundo de sonhos. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor. Já tinha se passado um dia... Um dia dês que tomara aquela decisão. Teria valido a pena? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

-Não seja boba Kagome! Não chore sobre o leite derramado!-Murmurou para si mesma reprovadoramente.

Após um bom banho, se vestiu e começou a pentear seus cabelos negros. Seu reflexo a olhava de maneira melancólica. Por que estava sendo tão difícil? Por que tinha que ser assim? Queria ser que nem um computador, para apagar algo de sua memória era preciso só teclar _deletar_ e pronto! O problema estava resolvido! Mas na vida real, as coisas não eram assim, infelizmente.

Olhou para os livros em sua mesa e suspirou, teria que estudar muito para recuperar todo o tempo perdido. Pelo menos teria algo em que se concentrar e aí não pensaria no...

-Inu-Yasha...Será que está com saudades de mim...?-Murmurou.-Ahhr! Do que eu estou falando? Nada disso me interessa!-Falou levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

Inu-Yasha suspirou. Ajeitou-se melhor na árvore e voltou a encarar o céu. Já fazia um dia... Que a Kagome havia ido embora. Como ela estaria agora? Estaria com raiva dele? Ou saudades? Bem, agora já não interessava mais.

-Shippou...-Sango disse desanimada.- Chorar não vai adiantar nada...- Comentou balançando a cabeça, o pequeno youkai raposa chorava sem parar. –A Kagome foi para sempre e... Não a mais nada para se fazer.-Falou encarando o chão, também estava triste. Sua amiga havia partido sem se despedir... Deixou um bilhete e... Nada mais.

-Mas... Mas... EU QUERO VER ELA NOVAMENTE! BÚUUAAA!-O pequenino falou entre soluços antes de recomeçar a choradeira.

-Shippou... Não podemos fazer nada. Além do mais, esta foi a decisão tomada pela própria Kagome.-Miroku disse sério.

-É...-Sango concordou, já não agüentava mais. Levantou-se e caminhou até o lago, ficou encarando seu reflexo, lutando contra as lágrimas. Tinha que ser forte, não só para servir de exemplo para a pequena kitsune, mas para ela mesma...

O youkai cachorro desviou seu olhar da garota, até ela sofria... Cerrou os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Parem com isso!-Falou.-Se ela quis ir, o que se pode fazer! Deixem-na!

-Mas... Inu..Inu-Yasha... Você... Não vai sentir saudades dela?-Shippou murmurou.

Inu-Yasha desviou seu olhar por alguns segundo, antes de voltar a encarar o pequenino.

-Claro que eu vou Shippou, mas... Bah! Que se dane! Ela quis ir sem nem se despedir? Azar o dela, não dou a mínima!

-Não fale assim! A Kagome deve ter tido seus motivos!

-Acha mesmo isso?

-Sim...

-Então não fique aí chorando que nem um bebê! Já temos problemas o suficiente!

-Por que você é tão insensível? –Sango murmurou.-Deixe-o chorar, está desabafando.

-Desabafando! Há!

-Ela tem razão Inu-Yasha.-Miroku comentou.-Nem todo mundo é forte que nem você... Nem todo mundo guarda suas tristezas.

-EU? E você? Não estou te vendo chorar por aí.

-Se eu estivesse chorando não pegaria bem, além do mais. Alguém tem que ser forte para apoiar os outros.

-Bah, idiotice.

-Você reclama, mas faz o mesmo... Sabemos que está tão triste quanto nós.

-Hunf. Bobagens.-O hanyou falou levantando-se. Deu um salto e se afastou do grupo.

Parou de repente quando avistou a árvore sagrada. Era ali onde tudo havia começado... O inicio de toda a história... Caminhou até ela e tocou seu tronco áspero.

-Sou o culpado...-Murmurou.-A Kagome foi... Por minha culpa...

Uma leve brisa soprou, levantando algumas folhas secas do chão. O barulho de vida que a floresta emitia ecoava por todos os lados, como um coral composto por ninfas. Alguns raios de sol conseguiam passar pelas copas das belas árvores e iluminavam fragmentos do chão.

Inu-Yasha encarou a árvore, gostava tanto da Kagome, mas... Também gostava da Kikyou, amava as duas. Tinha uma dívida eterna com a sacerdotisa... Mas toda a vez que lembrava de Kagome, seu coração ficava mais leve e ele podia sentir-se calmo. A garota o havia feito viver novamente, sem ela... Ainda estaria lacrado na árvore, mergulhado nas trevas... Sozinho.

Fechou os punhos, não podia fazer o que estava fazendo com Kagome. Talvez fosse melhor assim, pelo menos a colegial não sofreria... Estaria livre dele. Sabia que iria sentir muita falta dela... Perde-la era como perder um pedaço de si mesmo, mas teria que suportar. A amava demais... Por isso suportaria essa dor no peito até o fim de seus dias.

Continua... 

Um atraso desgraçadamente desgraçado v.v''' Desculpe, mesmo pessoal! Do fundo do coração. E a continuação não ficou como eu queria, mas espero terminar essa fic agora, pois finalmente entrei de férias!

Bye!

LS


	5. Final

Música: 3 Doors Down - Let Me Go

**One more kiss could be the best thing**

**One more lie could be the worst**

**And all these thoughts are never resting**

**And you're not something i deserve**

_Mais um beijo poderia ser a melhor coisa_

_Mais uma mentira poderia ser a pior_

_E todos estes pensamentos nunca descançam_

_E você não é algo que eu mereço_

Ás vezes nos perguntamos se alguma decisão tomada por nós foi a certa. Ficamos pensando como nossa vida poderia ter sido diferente, como nós poderíamos ser diferentes, mas não adianta nada ficar se perguntando sobre isso. Nada vai mudar. O que podemos fazer é aprender com erros do passado, para que não os cometamos novamente. Não podemos mudar o passado, nem o futuro, mas para que mudá-los? Afinal... Vivemos é o presente...

**In my head there's only you now**

**This world falls on me**

**In this world, there's real and make believe**

**This seems real to me**

_Em minha cabeça só existe você agora_

_Este mundo cai sobre mim_

_Neste mundo existem Real e "Faz de conta"_

_Isso parece Real para mim_

Inu-Yasha suspirou novamente e fitou a luz do sol que tentava ultrapassar as copas das árvores. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Kagome. Já havia se passado dois dias dês de quando ela havia ido e ele simplesmente não conseguia esquece-la. Ela havia ido sem dizer adeus, deixara os fragmentos da jóia e partira para sempre.

"Pare de agir como um idiota...".

A garota havia partido por vontade própria, ele não tinha o direito de trazê-la de volta. Olhou para o chão, o local estava calmo. Um barulho o fez desviar a atenção.

**You love me, but you don't know who i am**

**I'm torn between this life i lead**

**And where i stand**

**You love me, but you don't know who i am**

**So let me go**

**Let me go**

_Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou_

_Estou indeciso entre essa vida que levo_

_E onde eu estou_

_Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou_

_Então deixe-me ir_

_Deixe-me ir_

Kagome olhava a aula distraída. Já havia se passado dois dias... Já fazia dois dias que não via Inu-Yasha.

"Droga... Tenho que parar de pensar nele...".

Olhou a janela, o sol iluminava as árvores preguiçosamente. A garota encarou o exercício a sua frente com certa tristeza. Seu coração doía tanto, queria voltar... Mas não podia. Ela sempre seria a segunda no coração de seu amando.

**I dream we head to what i hope for**

**And i turn my back on loving you**

**How could this love be a good thing**

**When i know what i'm going through**

_Eu sonho, nós em direção ao que eu espero_

_E eu me recuso a te amar_

_Como esse amor pode ser uma coisa boa_

_Em quando eu sei pelo que estou passando_

Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Limpou-as rapidamente, não queria chorar. Sentia dor, mas se recusava a chorar. Olhou para suas mãos, tentando pensar em outra coisa. Um pequeno bilhete caiu na sua frente. A garota olhou para o pequeno papel e o leu rapidamente.

_Gostaria de sair comigo Higurahi?_

_Houjo_

Rabiscou no verso do papel _"sim"_

**In my head there's only you now**

**This world falls on me**

**In this world, there's real and make believe**

**This seems real to me**

_Em minha cabeça só existe você agora_

_Este mundo cai sobre mim_

_Neste mundo existem Real e "Faz de conta"_

_Isso parece Real para mim_

Inu-Yasha olhou para o espírito que passeava pela floresta.

"Kikyou..."

Saltou da árvore e seguiu a criatura prateada. Chegou a uma clareira mal-iluminada. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros estava lá.

-Kykyou... -Falou, fazendo-a se virar.

-Inu-Yasha... -Ela falou se aproximando.

-O que faz aqui?

-Pode não acreditar... Mas até os mortos sentem saudades de casa.

-...

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada...

-Por favor, Inu-Yasha, não minta para mim...

O hannyo a olhou.

**You love me, but you don't know who i am**

**I'm torn between this life i lead**

**And where i stand**

**You love me, but you don't know who i am**

**So let me go, just let me go**

_Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou_

_Estou indeciso entre essa vida que levo_

_E onde estou_

_Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou_

_Então deixe-me ir, apenas deixe-me ir_

-A... Kagome foi embora. -Disse por fim.

-A Kagome?... E você deixou?

-Ela foi sem se despedir...

-E daí?

-Você não entende Kikyou... Não posso forçá-la a ficar. Antes, ela mesma quis ficar ao meu lado, mas agora não quer mais.

-E você? Não quer ficar ao lado dela?

-Hã?-Inu-Yasha a olhou, do que ela estava falando?

-Inu-Yasha... Não adianta nada lembrar do passado e esquecer o presente... Você a deixa ir por minha causa, não foi? Sente que ainda deve muito a mim...

-Kikyou...

-Você não me deve nada Inu-Yasha... Absolutamente nada. Quando viva, fui feliz ao seu lado. Morri com ódio de você, mas esse ódio não chega nem perto do quanto eu o amei... Mas agora sou passado... -A sacerdotisa falou se aproximando e tocando o rosto do hannyo.- Não quero que você estrague seu futuro por minha causa. Se a Kagome o ama tanto quanto eu... Deve estar sofrendo muito. Não a deixe passar por isso...

Inu-Yasha a olhou surpreso.

-Vá.-Ela murmurou se virando.

**No matter how hard i try**

**I cant escape these things inside**

**I know, i know**

**But all the pieces fall apart**

**You will be the only one who knows**

**Who knows**

_Não importa o quanto eu tente_

_Eu não consigo escapar destas coisas por dentro_

_Eu sei, eu sei_

_Mas todos os pedaços se desmancham_

_Você será a unica à saber_

_Quem sabe_

O hannyo lançou um último olhar para a sacerdotisa e se retirou. Tinha que alcançar Kagome o mais rápido possível. Chegou na aldeia e pulou dentro do Poço de Almas.

Saiu no quintal de Kagome. Olhou ao redor e pulou na janela do quarto da garota. Abriu-a. O quarto estava vazio.

-Inu-Yasha?-Souma perguntou abrindo a porta.

-Cadê a Kagome?

-Kagome? Ela foi para um encontro.

-Onde?

-... Lá na soverteria. Pertinho daqui.

Inu-Yasha saiu em disparada pela rua. Seguiu o cheiro de Kagome sem perder o rastro. Deparou-se com a garota esperando encostada em um muro.

**You love me, but you don't know who i am**

**I'm torn between this life i lead**

**And where i stand,**

**You love me, but you don't know who i am**

**So let me go**

**Just let me go**

_Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou_

_Estou indeciso entre essa vida que levo_

_E onde estou_

_Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou_

_Então dei-me ir_

_Apenas deixe-me ir_

-Kagome!-Ele falou pulando na frente dela. Como estava linda!

-Inu-Yasha?-A garota murmurou surpresa. -O que faz aqui?- Acrescentou olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém estava por perto.

-Vim buscar você!

-Me buscar?... Esqueça! Não vou!

-Kagome... Eu sei... Eu sei que eu não posso forçá-la a voltar comigo, mas eu estou pedindo. Nesses dois dias eu... Não parei de pensar em você.

-O que?-A garota falou ruborizando.

-Achei que se a deixasse voltar, você seria feliz... Mas eu tava pensando... Eu... Eu gosto muito de você! Não quero que você fique longe de mim! Quero... Quero ter você em meus braços... Quero beijar você! Eu... Eu te amo!

Kagome ficou em silêncio. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade.

-E... E a Kikyou?-Falou olhando o chão.

-A Kikyou... Não pertence mais a esse mundo... Nem ao meu.

-...

-Só quero que você seja feliz, ao meu lado ou não.

**You love me, but you don't**

**You love me, but you don't**

**You love me, but you don't know who i am**

_Você me ama, mas não sabe_

_Você me ama, mas não sabe_

_Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou_

-... Você... Me ama mesmo?

-Amo. Amo mais que tudo... Mas entendo se você não sentir nada por mim...

-...

-Agi como um idiota todo esse tempo.

Kagome não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas abraçou o hannyo. Como estava feliz. Olhou-o nos olhos, naquelas íris douradas, e o beijou. Ele ficou parado a principio, mas depois colocou seus braços ao redor da garota e retribuiu o beijo. O tempo havia parado, não importava se ele era do passado e ela do futuro, finalmente estavam juntos, e dessa fez, para sempre.

**You love me, but you don't**

**You love me, but you don't**

**You love me, but you don't know me...**

_Você me ama, mas não sabe_

_Você me ama, mas não sabe_

_Você me ama, mas não me conhece..._

Fim


End file.
